


The Grinch That Stole Her Innocence

by AnathemaAuthoress



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Dark Humor, F/M, Rape, Rhyming, Tentacle Dick, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnathemaAuthoress/pseuds/AnathemaAuthoress
Summary: Cindy Lou heads to Mount Crumpit to get Grinch to join the Whobilation, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: The Grinch/Cindy Lou Who
Kudos: 13





	The Grinch That Stole Her Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coileddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/gifts).



_Determined to bring Grinch to the year’s Whoobilation,_

_Cindy Lou climbed Mount Crumpit, to prompt instigation._

_She was joyful and cheery, altogether delightful!_

_A fact which made our dear Grinch all the more spiteful._

_Wanting her gone, he used growls, threats, and sneers._

_Yet the child showed no remorse, no ire, no fears._

_He’d tried to be reasonable, the attempt had been made!_

_Grinch thought, If this Who girl won’t listen…_

“Then I’ll _make_ you afraid!” Long green fingers wrapped about thin arms and the Grinch roughly tugged the young girl toward him.

Despite his determination, he had no plans yet of just how he would accomplish this feat. 

Cindy Lou was still smiling, cherry cheeks foolishly lifted in merriment. She had giggled when he’d grabbed her, a sound which had rumbled and tumbled about Grinch’s body in a reverberating way that made him feel both increasingly aggressive and strangely hot.

Her arms were so tiny, they felt fragile in the Grinch’s large hands. This sensation in turn sent a surge of ego through the green man. He could crush her, so easily it would take no effort at all. For an instant he thought to do just that. If he broke her bones, she’d surely learn her lesson.

His fingers flexed against the smooth, furless flesh and he shuddered at how disgustingly, intoxicatingly soft it was. He was beginning to feel an impulse growing, and his next action was becoming more clear the longer that flesh remained pressed to his more callous, fur-spackled own.

He grunted, bent, and leaned in so his face was leveled with hers. “Stupid little girl,” he hissed. “I could crush you, break you in half! I could squash you or grind you up into a dozen even smaller girls!”

“But will you come to the party?” Cindy Lou asked again, naivete dripping from every word.

Grinch felt a hot spike of rage jolt up his hairy spine and he stood straight up and, in a fluid motion, lifted the girl from the ground and chucked her across the room like an old laundry sack.

She let out a high scream which filled him with satisfaction, then she gasped as she hit the barely-bouncy material of Grinch’s bed.

The green man flexed his fingers. They felt empty suddenly, a realization that enraged him, but also motivated him to follow his impulses.

It had been a very long time since he had company, practically never, if _practically_ meant _absolutely._

Grinch marched over to where the girl had scrambled to the edge of the bed and he plucked her by the scuff of her dress. She made a sharp gagging sound as the material pressed to her throat. He lifted her up so their faces were level. “You aren’t going anywhere!”

He gave her a rough shake and her skirt bounced about her waist and her legs kicked out in surprise. “Mr. Gri—” she gagged.

His voice rose up high above hers as he all but shrieked in her face. “You think I’m so kind and gentle and soft!”

_The Grinch mocked the girl as he held her aloft._

“Well, I’ll make you regret your underestimation!”

_The Grinch threw her down hard and growled in frustration._

_He’d gone most of his life without touch or respect._

_So the Grinch made a choice not even the Whos would expect._

_He did something so wicked, so nasty and vile!_

_As he plotted his evil, his face curled in a smile._

For the first time since arriving, Cindy Lou showed signs of alarm as she righted herself into a seated position on the lumpy mattress. “Mr. Grinch? What are you doing?” She rubbed at her sore throat and scooted back on reflex, away from him and toward his pillows.

The Grinch crawled on the bed, slow and mocking. His eyes fell to half-lidded and he reached out and again grabbed her by the forearms. This time he gripped them harshly and rubbed the skin up and down until it started to tint red.

“Ow,” Cindy whimpered. “That hurts, Mr. Grinch.”

Grinch chuckled, low and dangerous. A waft of his filthy breath passed over Cindy Lou’s face in a warm gust of air. Then he said low, in more of a grumble than words, “I think I’ll have my way with a pretty Who girl today.”

_We advise that young readers now please look away._

Before she had a chance to ask what he could mean, he was shoving her shoulders. She toppled back so her head hit the pillows and her legs flew up from the momentum.

Grinch snatched those limbs out of the air and slid his hands down them. He cupped her knees, then roughly splayed them upward so her dress’s many layers of tulle flounced up against her stomach and exposed a pair of pink panties beneath. Grinch cocked his head in interest.

He shuddered in anticipation as his hands mosied along and curiously ran up and down her creamy inner thighs. Every inch of her was like uncooked dough. Malleable and buoyant unlike anything he’d ever felt. Even Max’s fur was too matted and grainy to compare to the silky texture of Cindy Lou’s skin. The heat too, held no comparison. He could feel hot waves rolling off her body as if she was a tiny space heater. He groaned low in his throat and moved upward, began to tug haphazardly at the various layers of her confusing Who garment.

“This simply _must_ go!” He snarled as he tried to yank it up her squirming form.

“S-stop! Mr. Grinch! No!” Cindy tried to tug down her dress, but Grinch was stronger and after a moment of tussling he got annoyed and simply ripped the material right off her body.

It came off like wrapping paper, left strips and scraps here and there, but for the most part the girl was made bare save for her panties, striped socks, and snow boots. Cindy Lou let out a scream and tried to cover the little peaks of underdeveloped breasts and pert pink nipples that had been exposed.

“Ohh,” Grinch mused as he effortlessly shucked her boots and stockings despite her flailing and protest. She was much more interesting to behold than he’d presumed. She was so full of color and every inch of her looked as delicate and unmarked as her arms and legs. 

He felt a stirring that usually only came late at night, when the dog was asleep and there was nothing else to do. He hadn’t felt such a wild need before.

Her panties looked especially tantalizing and her screams were only making him more excited. “Yes, girl, be afraid.”

His next move was just as impulsive as his first. Those silky pink panties, dipping in just so at the crux between her lower lips, looked like an especially succulent peach. Grinch pushed his face right up against it, nuzzled and sniffed, even as Cindy cried out in alarm.

“No! Quit it! Th-that’s…” The little girl didn’t seem to know quite what it was precisely, but it certainly felt wrong, even as his hot breath bled through the fabric and spread that warmth up to her stomach.

Grinch found he liked the scent and buried deeper, enjoying the mild dampness and the delicate musk that rose up as he aimlessly ground his face against her clothed mound.

Cindy started to squirm, her petite hands slapped at the back of his head, but it was almost like being pet, far as the green man was concerned. He rather liked it.

He knew he enjoyed the twitching in her thighs and the way her voice was getting higher in her growing terror. _Yes,_ the Grinch thought, _I am alarming, aren’t I?_

The scent of her made him want to taste and he poked out his tongue and dragged it along her curve, then chuckled as the texture tickled his tongue.

Cindy Lou let out a strange sound then, not exactly fear, but not devoid of it either. A whimpering, cut-off moan.

He repeated the action and she repeated the sound. Grinch felt a stirring deep in his stomach, a primal longing. He roughly rubbed his face against her clothed slit, knowingly stimulating her further and he growled like a beast.

Cindy Lou tried kicking her legs against his shoulders, but even that he seemed to enjoy. She tried to sit up, but he effortlessly shoved her back down. She simply couldn’t escape and the Who began to wonder if she’d made a mistake.

“Please, Mr. Grinch! You don’t have to do this!”

The Grinch pulled up slowly with a devilish smile. “Oh, no? I hadn’t realized!” He mockingly slapped his hands to his cheeks and snickered.

Then with one hand he pinned her hip and with the other he twisted the pearl pink fabric of her panties about one furry finger and dragged the material aside to expose the flesh of her pussy. It was taut and hairless and glistening with excitement from his ministrations. She squeaked and tried again to thrash out of range, but her body was writhing more than making any sort of motion that would actually aid her.

He drew upright to inspect her and licked his lips in anticipation. He was going to defile her. He’d already argued with himself and there was simply no other option. She felt too good and looked too delectable. He gave her panties another hard tug and they ripped off her hips as she squealed. 

He pressed the garment to his nose to take an indulgent whiff before tossing the pink thing over his shoulder. He ran his newly freed hand over the bulge pronouncing itself between his thighs. From a slit in the fur a pink crown sprouted then drew out to slip between his fingers.

The Grinch’s member was neither Whovian, stout and blunt and modest, nor animalistic, pointed sleek and ruddy, but rather something in between. It was long and thick and curved at the top, but with no discernible crown, something like a flushed pink vine. He drew it out like a charmer beckoning a snake and grunted in his chest with excitement.

“Oh, yeah,” he groaned and gave it a rough stroke to fatten it up further.

_They say Grinch’s heart was two sizes too small._

_But his cock didn’t have that problem at all._

Cindy Lou’s eyes grew wide and impossibly round. She tried to scoot up the mattress, but his strong grip on her waist held her in place. She did not _fully_ understand what was about to happen, but she knew enough to feel flighty and afraid. “What are you—“

“Get ready, girly, gonna be a hell of a ride!” The Grinch proclaimed in his usual flamboyant sense, as if he was about to do a dance or throw a fit, rather than violate a virgin.

He unceremoniously grabbed her ankles, one in each hand, and yanked them up so her pretty pink center spread open for him. 

He shuffled forward on his knees and lined up his prick. The blunt tip tickled the entrance, as if feeling it out, then merrily plunged inside, meeting little resistance.

Cindy Lou gasped and her hands flew up to claw at the Grinch’s hairy stomach. He didn’t seem to mind at all and kept right on pushing in, spreading her plushly ridged lining.

Cindy Lou’s breasts and stomach were like one nearly seamless curve, a shape of youth, and it dipped and swelled with her rasping breaths as she was opened up like a Christmas gift.

She was small, a fraction of his size, so she filled up quickly, but Grinch kept pushing, kept wriggling his tentacle of a prick inside until the shape of it pronounced itself ever so slightly against the wall of her abdomen.

“Huh, sex and a show,” the Grinch joked raspily. He was growing breathless too. It had been so long since anyone had even touched his hand, or given him the slightest hint of connection, yet suddenly he was pouch deep in a little girl. A pretty little girl. She looked gorgeous, flushed and whining, gasping as if her life depended on it. The Grinch felt no remorse.

“Please! Stop! It hurts!”

“Give it a chance, baby,” Grinch groaned as he started to drag outward.

_The Grinch had no mercy for poor Cindy Lou._

_The tiny Who girl was certain she was splitting in two._

Her hips flinched and bucked, trying to force him out, but he just slid back in again, slippery inwhoman dick making the course all too easy.

Grinch felt like he was melting into her. His hands slid up to her hips and he dragged her up and down to meet his cock, faster and faster as the friction started to build up and his desire knocked out the last ounce of his courtesy.

“You got a juicy little pussy, kid,” he growled out in praise.

_The girl had not heard such vulgarity in all of her days._

Cindy Lou’s body churned like a wave and sounds tangled between chokes and screams poured out of her as her tiny cunt was spread to bursting.

Her inner walls constricted, tried to fight off the invader. A bit of blood welled up and made the path sticky, but despite his force, the Grinch’s cock was too slick and smooth to tear her too much. So she was forced to stretch, to be pressed apart and filled up with a pleasure that burned her brain and made her body contort in confusion.

Cindy thrashed, turned her head to the side as her eyes began to water and she started to beg. “Please, please!”

Although, she no longer understood exactly what she was pleading for. Her hands scrabbled at the Grinch, at his bed and his sheets. Her legs alternated between kicking and limply hanging at his hips.

He was pounding her before long, driving his long rod in and out, making her stomach distend on the in glide. He moved faster and her broken shouts turned to high, ongoing wails.

“Afraid yet?” Grinch asked as he plowed her faster, though his passion didn’t match the ire in his tone. She was incredible, a wet, flexing little cock sleeve. Her hair was coming out of its intricate style and framing her face in little golden curls. She was so pretty it was almost sickening. Grinch’s chest tightened and his body shuddered. He should have been fucking his visitors, not scaring them off with cheap tactics. _Sex,_ he thought enthusiastically, _from here on out!_

Cindy Lou was dripping, getting all worked up without her consent. Her body was impossibly hot and the probing in and out of her was making her dizzy and lightheaded. It hurt, it felt good, it burned hot and uncomfortable. Her upper torso twisted, as if she intended to turn and crawl away.

Grinch groped her chest. There weren’t enough breasts to speak of more than small bulges to squish, but he tweaked her nipples and watched in delight as her whole body reddened further.

“No! No! No!” She whined and tossed her head, as if she was starting a tantrum.

“Oh, yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!” He punctuated each mocking retort with a thrust. He could feel her tightening, little pink dam ready to burst.

“Something is happening to me! Stop! Please! Oh, heavens! Oh, Grinch!” 

Then her eyes lost all sense of presence, seemed to glaze as if she was faraway in thought. Her pink lips parted, but no sound came out. Her cunt started to spasm, to clench mercilessly tightly. Her arms flailed and her body shook like she was seizing, for one cruel and careless moment the Grinch lamented that he had killed her before being able to finish, but was pleased to find she wasn’t dead.

A moment later, her voice returned and she screamed, arched her back into a perfect curve and thrusted her hips, railed them against his body in search of more friction.

That was just enough to be too much.

_All revved up and head gone numb,_

_The Grinch cried out and began to cum._

He plunged in deeply, buried as far as her small body could take and pumped her full of his spunk. Thick, heady globs of it oozed into her body. She wiggled and tried to escape, but the hot seed spread deeply into her, filled up all the space available.

Her stomach started to curve and bloat. The sticky mess filled her up like a water balloon and she gagged as her body reacted to it with more pleasured spasms. 

Just when the ooze began to bubble up and spill out around the edges of the Grinch’s cock, the pressure became too much and Cindy Lou’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body stilled as she blacked out.

Grinch flicked his hips a few more times to finish off his load, then he pulled out with a satisfied groan and watched through glazed eyes as his mess burbled from Cindy Lou’s throbbing, swollen core.

He snuggled up and used the girl like a teddy bear for an hour or so, then woke with a yawn and passed the sleeping girl a look of disgust. “You still here?” Then he shrugged. “Well that’ll teach her.”

With that he stood and stretched, and wrapped the still leaking girl in a sheet. He carried her away from the bed and watched as her lashes fluttered as she slowly came to.

“Well this was fun and all,” Grinch said as he carried her. Then he set her down and gave her a pat on the head. “Come by anytime you wanna have some fun. Tell your friends!” Then, without a hint of sympathy for the confused girl, he dropped her casually down the shoot to Whoville.

Max, from across the room, hummed in distress.

Grinch rolled his eyes. “She’s not the first bag of spunk I’ve ever dumped on Whoville,” he scoffed.

_Like nothing had happened, but cheery as pie,_

_Grinch resumed his usual business, without batting an eye._

**Author's Note:**

> Written on commission, I hope others can enjoy this semi-dark shot at a rarepair! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
